The Dairy of an Emotionally Unstable Sasuke
by tdoodle62sing
Summary: Sasuke has to start writing a dairy,and we find out how mood swingy Sasuke really is!


**The Dairy of an Emotionally Unstable Sasuke**

_October 9_

Kakashi said I should start writing things down in a diary, because he thinks it would be a way to release some of the tension I've been having lately. So it's not like I want to write down my _feelings_ in a stupid book. I feel perfectly normal,so I don't know why he's so concerned.

Well,since I have to I guess I should tell you about my day,which was boring as usual. Lately everyday is the same. Wake up,have breakfast,go on mission,save Naruto and Sakura,have lunch,go home,sleep. I'm never going to get stronger and kill my older brother if I never do anything different! I mean I'm sure Itachi wasn't saving a big, forheaded girl and an idiot with a demon fox in him when he was my age. Then again I really don't want to be even remotely related to my brother,but still. Tomorrow for sure I'm going to do something different.

-Sasuke

_October 13_

Today was a bit different. Kakashi said we should take a day to relax,sit back,and reserve chakra. So he took us out and treated us to a picnic. Everything was fine until Naruto saw a squirrel,and being the baka that he was tried to go pet it. He ended up spooking the squirrel and the squirrel _attacked_ him! Who knew squirrels could be so cruel(I actually think for the first time in a long while,I laughed)It felt fairly good too... Anyway Kakashi eventually stepped in(after pulling himself away from his porn)and helped Naruto out. Sakura then helped Naruto(for once)by bandaging his wound and gave him a long lecture about not to go running off to pet wild animals.

When that was all said and done we soon thanked Kakashi and went home. I trained(regardless of what Kakashi said)when I got home. Everything after that was basically the same as usually. So,yeah...

-Sasuke

_October 17_

I HATE FANGIRLS!! I have scratches and bruises all over me and whats left of my clothes is ruined! They just don't know when to take no for an answer!

So, Kakashi let the class out early,because of a mission he had to do for the hokage(AKA so he could go home and read some more porn). Then Naruto left to go have ramen,so that left just Sakura and I _alone_. Sakura asked me if I would like to go eat lunch with her(big surprise)and I said no. She asked me if I would like to take a walk with her and I said no. She asked me if I would like to go train with her and I said NO,and I turned in the other direction and ran. I glanced behind real quick to make sure she wasn't chasing me and she was yelling into a walkey talky. Next thing I know,girls are popping up in every direction! I had to chidori my way out of there TWICE before I could escape. The first thing I did when I got home was board up all the doors and windows and go hide in a corner.

I really don't think girls know the meaning of _no_ anymore! I know I'm drop dead smexy and ten times more hot than anyone else(especially Itachi),but a guy can only take so much! For my safety though,I think I might have to tone it down just a bit...

-The HOTTEST Uchiha

_November 2_

OMG! Isn't the world just such a WONDERFUL place!:)! I woke up and the birds were singing,the sun was shining,and the world was singing such a happy tune. So,I hopped out of bed and made a big batch of waffles!!Yummm...! I then saw how I needed more milk and I skipped down all the way to the grocery store. Oh and you'll never ever ever guess who I SAW!! Itachi!! I was so excited to see him,because he doesn't really ever come home anymore. So I ran right into him and gave him a big HUG! I think Itachi was excited to see me too,because he kind of fainted from all the excitement. Poor Itachi... Then this BIG blue guy showed up and started panicking over nii-san. It looked like trouble so I just kind of backed away from the whole situation.

Oh,I picked flowers today too and the house needed redecorating so I painted all the walls a pink! I made cookies too,but I think I ate to much because my tummy kind of hurts now. So,I think I'll take a nap,but later I'm planning on going over to Naruto's house so we can paint funny signs on our tummy's and do each others nails! BYEZZZ:)!!

-The Happiest Boy EVER!!

_November 8_

WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?! cries I mean my family was killed by my own BROTHER. My own flesh and blood. Why,can nobody accept that?!

Today Sakura offered me dango! ITACHI LIKED DANGO! Now he doesn't come home,write letters,come visit,or even accept my hugs anymore! I threw it back at her and ran all the way home. Then I had trouble getting through the front door because it was locked and I had to crawl through a window and I got stuck! I had to chidori my wall and now there a draft in the house.sobs Then I repainted the walls black,because the pink was teasing me with its happiness.

I found the only way to release my bottled up feelings,for so many years,was to cut my self and write depressing poetry on my wall with a permanent sharpie. I would now like to write some poetry for you dairy...

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_I'm ten times more emoer than you_

_My blood is red _

_My parents are dead_

_And I wish I were too_

_My brother killed the clan_

_And now he refuses to send_

_A Christmas card every year or two_

_Now I am sad_

_The opposite of glad_

_And people say I have chicken butt hair too_

No one understands my complex emotions! That was a beautiful poem,about the bestest thing I've ever written. My parents would be PROUD! But it doesn't matter now because their **dead** and nobody likes megoes off into a corner and cries

-The Emo Kid On The Block

_November 16_

Honestly I can't stand people. Ugh, I mean really they are so annoying and **stupid**. Why can't they just leave like me alone. It's not like I'm invading their bubble space or something.

Ok,so you want the dish on what happened? Here's what went down,it was an off day today so I went down to the strip mall,cause I heard from an unmentionable source that they were having an amazing sales down there and I knew just had to go. So I'm walking through the mall and all of a sudden I see these adorable pumps! I mean these pumps were the most adorable shade of blue I had ever seen,and they had little curvy designs on them that seemed to say _I'm smexy and I know it,but you have best back up_! I just knew I had to have them! But then this other tramp showed up and was looking at the same shoes! So you want to know what I did,I walked right up to her and said,"You know these shoes really don't look like your style,I'd try the Good Will down the street." Her face was hilarious,but then she got all serious and was like Oh,no you didn't,and I was all like Oh,yes I did and I grabbed the shoes from her. Then she grabbed them too and tried to get them back. Then we got into this whole fight thing and OMG,I think...I broke a nail during the fight!

In the end it was all worth it though,because I got the shoes(of course)and I treated myself to a mocha latte. A small one though,cause I'm watching my figure. I've already lost 2 pounds so far! I'm becoming more and more of a sexy bombshell everyday! If I keep this up by the end of the month I should be attracting all the boys! Oh,I have to go,pedicure appointment. Kisses!!

-Love,

Sasuke

_November 24_

Well dairy,I have a mission and I'm leaving tonight. I can't take you along with because of risk that you might fall into enemy hands and be used against me. So I really don't know when I'll be back,because we've got to protect somebody until a certain threat to this person is gone. If I do my best it should be over in no time. So yeah,until then...

-Sasuke

-

-

-

--Hey I hope you all got a good laugh out of this. I'm thinking about doing a second chapter and if any one has any good emotion ideas PLEASE feel free to share:) Even if you don't have any ideas please leave reviews too! I don't own Naruto either,even though you probably guessed that.


End file.
